Toy Box
by Dungeon Inspector
Summary: Drabble series of Hisoka and the characters in his toy box. Approximately 500 words per chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Gon

Summary: One-shot series based on Hisoka's toy box.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is Yoshihiro Togashi's baby. It's not mine.

Toy box: Gon

* * *

"Bungee Gum" had been his favorite candy growing up. Hisoka would bite down crushing the treat and then slide his tongue along the gum stretching it as it leaked its sweet blood of sugar and saliva. He'd chew and chew till the sweet was lifeless. No taste, no flavor, and no fun made for a bored boy. Fortunately for him, it didn't take long to solve his problem. If he could not buy toys, he would simply make them... and people made excellent toys.

Times changed and as an adult, he had dozens of playthings. One particular toy, however, stood out as his favorite. It was a tiny boy with kung-fu action grip, soft skin, and a rod as an accessory.

 _Gon._

All Hisoka had to do was wait till the best version came out. Memories of chewing Bungee Gum passed the time, but they weren't enough. The pink substance was cheap and tasted of sugar. Gon would taste much sweeter. He would taste like apple. A forbidden fruit that Hisoka must watch over, nurture, grow; but not touch. _Not yet._

This one's potential was limitless.

Hisoka could tell, they smelled the same. There was a subtle scent to those whose body grew excited when faced with a life or death challenge. It was spicier than that of fear, almost a cinnamon smell. Gon was a cinnamon apple pie and Hisoka couldn't wait to slice him up.

Harvest time would be beautiful. Hisoka's Bungee Gum strings would pull his toy along like a marionette as they danced. A flurry of punches and kicks would fly as they twirled in a rhythm shared only between them. Sweat, blood, and tears would pour from Gon as Hisoka dominated him. Nen battles were high stakes gamble and the house magician always won.

He'd bet on his cards. They had excellent odds when paired against Gon's slowers Jajaken. First, he'd lure the boy in. _Ah, but how to accomplish it?_ He'd have to start his show with a magic trick. On that day Hisoka would make one of Gon's friends disappear. Then once his audience arrived, he'd saw them in half. For his closing act, he'd have Gon broken in his arms, stretched out as if he were made of gum.

At last Hisoka would have ripe fruit to devour. Salty sweat, sweet blood, and apple flavored lips finally would be his. Fueled by their deadly dance and the rush of victory Hisoka's blood would throb through his veins. Hisoka would throb. Lifeless and tasteless as he leaked sweet blood and sweat, Gon would be broken.

No toy made for a bored Hisoka, but that was fine.

 _I'll simply make more._


	2. Chapter 2: Killua

Summary: Hisoka's creepy obsession is focused on Killua for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is Yoshihiro Togashi's baby. It's not mine.

Toy box: Killua

* * *

With ivory skin and seemingly delicate limbs, Killua was the perfect porcelain doll. Despite years of harsh training under his family, Killua's skin looked smooth and supple. Such an untarnished body he had. It called to Hisoka to grab it, touch it, and mar it with hickeys and bruises. He'd finger paint his doll's skin with sickly blue and purple prints as he caressed it.

In the distance, his doll rubbed hands dirty with melted chocolate against brown shorts.

 _Such a dirty boy, but don't worry. I'll make sure you learn your lesson._

A familiar bloodlust was seeping over the area. Swirling against his body almost playfully, the offensive nen carried a clear message. _I. Found. You._ The source stayed out of sight and out of Killua's En range, but too close for comfort.

Sugar, fear, and caffeine left him tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the waitress to return. Tossing down a wad of Jennys far too large for the just a chocolate cake slice and some cheap coffee he fought down a shiver. He needed to get out of the cafe and get back to Gon. He'd take a different route back to their hotel and double back a few times just to be careful. Flicking up his hoodie to cover his head, the boy went into Zetsu before casually slipping into a crowd of morning commuters that filled the street.

"Oh, how precious." Hisoka knew he could break Killua at any time. The only question was when to do so. If he did so now he'd anger Gon and Illumini, but only Illumini would presently be worth fighting. The Zoldyck's death, however, could spur Gon to ripen faster. Timed correctly the Kuruta boy and the doctor could learn of his demise as well and be stirred into action. Neither of those two was worth his time, yet.

Killua was worth the wait. While he could kill him to force Illumi into combat immediately, that battle would be an overall lower payout. The Zoldycks saw potential in Killua, enough so that they bypassed his elder brothers and became the heir. Hisoka too saw potential in the boy and as long as the Zoldyck clan continued to prove competent he'd trust their judgment that Killua would surpass Illumi. After all the reclusive assassins would know best about their own internal affairs.

Their family politics and inner workings were of no real interest to Hisoka. All that mattered was that Killua was brought to his full potential. At that point, he'd be struck down in his prime sending the Zoldyck clan into despair. Each of them strong opponents Hisoka would gleefully embrace each one before tossing the broken doll into the trash heap. Covered in blood and his Elastic Love they'd be beautiful.

It would be a shame to lose such pretty toys, but there was no need to mourn them. They would have served their purpose, he'd have had his fun. Then for his toy box, he'd just need to find a new prettiest one.


	3. Chapter 3: Kurapika

Summary: Hisoka's creepy obsession is focused on Kurapika for this chapter.

I'm so happy to be past Gon and Killua. While Hisoka spends a lot of time focusing on them in series, it feels much less squicky to describe his sexual violence on older characters.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is Yoshihiro Togashi's baby. It's not mine.

Toy box: Kurapika

* * *

A sharp ring pierced the air as a text came to his phone. "You did it."

 _Of course, I can't allow others to break my toys._

Kurapika knew he'd freed Chrollo's nen.

 _How cruel, looks like two little boys are tattle tales._

Hisoka smiled down at his phone. The boy was as sharp as ever. He had to give Kurapika credit for managing to find his number. Hisoka had changed mobile devices and numbers several times since their short term alliance in Yorknew.

Half angel and half reaper, time had only made the phrase from the Nostrade girl's ability more fitting. With blonde hair, pale skin, and haunting red eyes angelic was a fitting description for Kurapika. An angel soaked in the blood of Uvogin, Pakunoda,and who else? There was no doubt he'd spilled more in his time serving as a Mafia lap dog, if not in the name of the mob then for the sake for reclaiming his brethren's eyes.

The contrast between the delicateness of his form and the power he possessed was delicious. Adding that to the bewitching quality of his eyes and Hisoka could easy see why Chrollo had wanted to possess the eyes for himself and Kurapika for the Spider.

 _Those eyes._ Glowing red in the judgment of evil, Kurapika's eyes were breathtaking. Hisoka could already see himself gripping the younger man's head as he forced him to his knees. Soft golden hair would tangle in his fingers as he slid his thumbs to rest just under the Kuruta's eyes. He had no need for them or money, but they were the boy's pride. The last bit of his family that remained.

 _That look._ Kurapika wouldn't even flinch under his fingers. Even as he reached his end he would never give his enemy the satisfaction of seeing him frightened.

 _That spirit..._ He would curse Hisoka, hate him, loathe his very existence with every fiber of his being. Blood would boil warmly beneath Hisoka's fingers as Kurapika burned with passion.

Hisoka would push his thumbs into Kurapika's open eyes as he silently prayed to a dead clan for salvation...

Thus would end the Kuruta clan as Hisoka licked his fingers clean.

The proud ones really were the most fun to break.

Picking up his phone, Hisoka texted back. "See you soon."


	4. Chapter 4: Leorio

Summary: Hisoka's creepy obsession is focused on Leorio for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is Yoshihiro Togashi's baby. It's not mine.

Toy box: Leorio

* * *

Diamonds in the rough are harder to spot than gems that shine with potential.

As he sat among the crowd containing 96% of the worlds hunters, his mouth twisted into a perverse grin. With practiced ease, Hisoka formed a bridge of cards between his hands rapidly shuffling the deck. Sliding the top card with his thumb, he looked at the cards sorted by suit.

When he'd first seen Leorio, Hisoka had seen a pebble fit only to be crunched under his heels. Leorio had proven, more resilient than expected and after seeing his courage Hisoka realized what he'd found. Leorio was his diamond.

No one had expected much of Leorio as he approached the podium. He wasn't a deadly blacklist hunter, a rich treasure hunter, or a genius information hunter. Their eyes glazed over as the election meetings dragged on and then there was a war cry. Using a portal, his fist flew and Leorio shinned. Zero to hero, he was an overnight star. However his fame came at a heavy cost, he had demonstrated his Hatsu to people who were not trusted allies.

Hisoka could tell the basics of how it worked; Leorio emitted his aura to create a warp portal through which he then emitted a fist. The clown hummed in, thought. A warping punch was nothing fancy, but effective. Could multiple punches be thrown? Is it limited to punches or can he emit any strike such as a kick?

A surprise such as that could save Leorio's life, which was indeed in grave danger. Too many players were involved in the politics game for Leorio's actions to go unmarked and Hisoka was not the type of hunter to share his prey, at least not without extenuating circumstances.

He shivered in his seat when the vice-president of the Hunter's Association cheekily winked at him. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Hisoka bites down till he could taste blood. He knew he had to hold in his blood lust, but if there was one thing Hisoka hated it was someone else stealing his fun.

Leorio would be his to test. He'd find out just how brightly a star could shine as he uncovered every facet of what it was capable of. That the aura portals were stationary, would be the first assumption to test. This would be easily accomplished as it would only require a bit of dodging. Then he would investigate if other strikes were possible. The arms would be vulnerable as the came out of the portals. All Hisoka would have to do is move slightly to the side to dodge the punch and then slice off Leorio's arm where it connected to the portal.

Cleaving off the arms, legs, and then the head, rough human meat would become a blood red faceted gem. Hisoka would cut and shape his diamond.


	5. Chapter 5: Ging

Summary: Hisoka's got a terrible crush on Ging for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is Yoshihiro Togashi's baby. It's not mine.

Toy box: Ging

* * *

Casting another blank ballot, Hisoka smiled at the zodiacs protecting the guard box. They weren't a bad choice of prey if boredom struck as each one held a decent score in his personal ranking system: 90 for the sheep, 85 for the tiger, and a 77 for the rabbit. Hisoka, of course, placed himself as the 100 mark. Scores over 100 were exceedingly rare, but he'd noticed one that kept hiding away as soon as the hunters were released from the election meetings.

 _'Shy boys are absolutely precious.'_

If there was one thing Ging was good at, it was avoiding people he didn't want to see. After all the years worth of time multiple people had spent hunting the man down, it's a small wonder Ging Hunter wasn't an acceptable job title within the Hunter's Association. Although, there were too many decent sized fish to be caught in the pound for Hisoka to put in that much effort.

Luring Ging out was an option. However, the man had little to nothing that he seemed to hold sacred. There was a slim chance killing Gon could affect him, but it was unlikely. A man who'd ignored his child for 13 years and refused to visit him on what could possibly be his death bed would not be one likely to come to avenge his child. With the slim hope that Gon could be revived, Hisoka was hesitant to choose that course of action.

Ideally, he'd catch Ging before he could scurry off to his hidey-hole. If he could not, that was fine. Carnival games always were better with friends and Hisoka did fancy himself as being quite good at whack-a-mole. He always could make new high scores magically appear.

Some bungee gum stuck like rubber between a stick and a large rock would make for a grand makeshift mallet. As soon as Ging was alone playtime could begin.

Hisoka would aim for the feet first. It would largely depend on Ging's Hatsu if the strategy worked or not, but Hisoka hoped that would be enough to incapacitate the other man. Once he had him down, crippled, and helpless they'd have all the time in the world to get to know each other. Make-shift sledgehammer to skin he'd pound into Ging crushing fingers and smashing bones till Hisoka knew the pitch of every scream Ging could produce. Every whisper of hatred said through pain clenched teeth would set Hisoka's blood on fire. If Ging refused, Hisoka would just aim higher slowly crushing his foe from the tips of his toes to his head.

For Ging there would be no more running away; Hisoka was tired of playing Hide-and-Seek.


	6. Chapter 6: Pariston

Summary: Hisoka's creepy obsession is focused on Pariston for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is Yoshihiro Togashi's baby. It's not mine.

Toy box: Pariston

* * *

A ringmaster with a wide, cheerful smile and a luxurious suit and tie, Pariston commanded the show that was the 13th Hunter's Association Chairman Election. A wielding nothing but a sly choice of words he controlled his crowd and inflamed his critics. Each meeting he shocked his political opponents with a new trick.

However, as amusing as the show was, being the audience wasn't to Hisoka's taste. It was performing acts of flashy stunts, daring feats, and dazzling skills with a partner that really made him _schwing_.

Pariston didn't merit much in that regard, but intellectually he was a fascinating subject. The ability to improvise, plan, and use creativity were reliable signals of a skilled nen user; Someone who was worthy of joining Hisoka in his glorious performance of a death match.

Playfully poking his enemies, Pariston liked to play with fire; Hisoka loved to play with his enemies too. They were two birds of a feather, what brought them joy was the sense of control: the terror their victims felt when they realized they'd be led along to their slaughter all along and the passion they inspired when they were hated.

It was for that reason there would be no battle.

The magician admired his work far too much to steal the stage from him just yet. As a fellow performer, Hisoka understood; Losing the spotlight was worse than death.

It was becoming nothing.

Nothing wasn't for them, becoming nothing was the fate of those they crushed. Those they had squealing in terror as they struggled against them until they suddenly went quiet marking their death. They weren't people, just broken toys that had no more worth.

Hisoka knew from experience Nen users made the best toys. They didn't die easily, they thrashed and squealed in a melody he found beautiful till their last moment.

Most of the Association hated his song. Leading to the enforcement of rule four: Hunters may not hunt their fellow Hunters, except for those who have committed atrocities.

Hisoka enjoyed the hatred and bloodlust seeping out of the audience from the other zodiacs after each of Pariston's speeches.

Ging's eyes, in particular, spoke volumes as they stayed locked on Pariston, a hunter watching his prey. The physically powerful boar vs the clever rat promised to be a duel worth watching and more than worth taking the risk of joining.

Hisoka was tempted to stick around to witness the event, but Illumi had contacted him earlier and he had work to do.

 _'A shame I'll miss the show. We'd make a lovely threesome.'_

Leaving the hall, Hisoka cast his ballot again. This time for the man who loved the sound of the same morbid tune.

The rabbit zodiac waving a friendly good-bye to him, just as she did for everyone.

He smiled as she said, "Thank you, let's all vote for a better Hunter Association!"

In the three years of Pariston's term as Vice-Chairman, eighteen hunters mysteriously disappeared, an average of six per year.

The average before his term was a mere 0.2 per year.


	7. Chapter 7: Illumi

Summary: Hisoka's creepy obsession is focused on Illumi for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is Yoshihiro Togashi's baby. It's not mine.

Toy box: Illumi

* * *

Casually looking at his ally in the latest Zoldyck family squabble, Hisoka had to admit that even for the famous assassin family Illumi was off...

While Hisoka did consider them to have something of a friendship, it was a bit of an unusual one. There was no hanging out with Illumi. At best he existed uncomfortably in the same general area while being stared at by his black, black eyes. Those eyes were a bottomless well that Hell stared out from.

Even as the abyss gazed out Illumi was expressionless, yet always spoke in a happy tone if absent-minded tone. Dreamy is how most people with a far off expression would be described, but on him the only appropriate word was nightmarish. He just wasn't quite all there.

Unless something had to do with Killua, then Illumi was all too present. Illumi had been a constant shadow to his brother; The thing that lurked in the corner of Killua's eyes, crept behind him unseen, and watch his every move judging. He brought a chill with him as he stalked.

Nothing turned Killua's blood into ice faster than hearing that slightly happy tone say, "Kil." He'd been hiding secrets, dangerous ones that could shift the balance of power within the family, and so the darkness that lingered over him had come out to play. As soon as he'd taken Alluka an "inner mission" had begun.

The mission had one simple rule: family members could not kill each other, with the exception of Alluka. The game ended when either Killua proved there was no danger to the family's survival from releasing Alluka, upon Alluka's death, or upon Killua and Alluka's return to the Zoldyck estate.

Hisoka had taken Illumi's invitation to join, but Hisoka only ever played for one side, his own.

Two people weren't enough to even with the advantage of peeping on Killua through the old butler Tsubone's glasses. They would need more allies and fortunately it was within Illumi's power to create them.

 _Thunk thunk thunk_ long thin needles pierced into his victim's skulls. Saturated in Illumi's nen, they would obey his every command till death and those that unfortunate enough to survive would be invalids for the rest of their lives.

With a slight hum, Hisoka observed the twitching Needleman as they staggered forward. He was not the only one who broke his toys when he was done with them.

 _'Perhaps that's why we make such good friends.'_


	8. Chapter 8: Melody

Summary: Hisoka's creepy obsession is focused on Melody for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is Yoshihiro Togashi's baby. It's not mine.

Toy box: Melody

* * *

The smell of disinfectant made Melody nauseous. She had come for the Chairman Election and stayed to watch over Gon in Kurapika's place. She'd never been asked to, but she knew ill news of his friend's fate could break Kurapika's thin hold on his humanity. There was nothing she could do but watch, so that's what she did.

Tangled and destroyed, Gon's body looked much like her arm - twisted, mangled, inhuman. Hope stayed with her and it had paid off. A burst of Nen had come from his makeshift tent and she was eager to visit him. It would be a great relief to see him again without the mutilated flesh and the smell of death reminding her of the day she had been in his place. The day she'd dance to the devil's tune.

It had been on her way down the stairwell that _he_ appeared.

Melody, with her large buck teeth, shivered looking every inch like a frightened rabbit. "What a terrible heartbeat. You sing a song of amusement and violence."

Hisoka stood in front of her blocking the way. "Eavesdropping is rude." He patted her head, causing her bonnet to slide slightly off her head. "If you hear a secret you'd best keep it; two can keep a secret only if one of them is dead."

Flailing at the light push, Melody managed to grab onto the railing. White fingers clung to the cold metal as she asked, "What do you want?"

She flinched as he smiled down at her, waiting for the push, the fall, and the snapped neck.

"I just want to know how Gon is. He means so much to me."

"I've never heard about you."

"How hurtful. We passed the Hunter Exam together."

She realized he was from the same year as Kurapika. To her horror, she must have spoken her thoughts aloud as his smile grew.

"Kurapika, why yes he's also dear to me. How is he?"

Careful to keep a neutral tone, Melody replied, "...he is fine."

"I see. Tell him to be a good boy and take his vitamins, clown's orders. I only want to see him at his best..." Hisoka turned as if to leave before looking back over his shoulder. The Joker of Spades was held between his fingers. "Now what was it...? Oh yes, that's quite the aura you have there. Show me your arm or I'll cut it off."

Pulling up her long sleeve Melody revealed the warped flesh what was once an arm. "The Sonata of Darkness did this to me. I listened to a movement of the flute solo."

With a low curious _hmm_ , the card vanished and he walked away.

A cursed song was of no interest to him, but information on it could bait a certain spider with a love of rare things. He'd be keeping tabs on her from then on. No matter how fast or how far she ran, it would all end with her in his hands. Always frightened, but within arms reach.

Any decent magician could pull a rabbit out of a hat. _'Run, rabbit, run.'_

* * *

Ugh, the 500-word limit killed me on this one.


	9. Chapter 9: Bisky

Summary: Hisoka's creepy obsession is focused on Bisky for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is Yoshihiro Togashi's baby. It's not mine.

Toy box: Bisky

* * *

Cinderella's Closet Cafe was new and popular. It had pink chairs, pink table clothes, and cakes that bled pink strawberry jam. Bisky had transformed from her muscular pumpkin-self into a princess for her date. However, for this princess, there would be no grand ball, nor fairy-tale wedding. Her date was not prince charming. He was a mad hatter who came to offer her an invitation to his bloody wonderland.

 _Clink._

Hisoka's heart-shaped spoon hit the edge of his glass. He said, "I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

Bisky had been excited since running into him near the stadium, he looked absolutely edible when with his hair down and a clean face. It was an attempt to avoid drawing a crowd since he was a famous floor master, but she let herself pretend he'd cleaned up for their date. She giggled and said,"I'm only in town for a short time to visit a student of mine, but I have plenty of time if it's for such a handsome man."

Sly eyes took in his Queen of Hearts, it would be all too easy to paint her roses red. "I'm on a tight schedule myself. I have another date coming up in Heaven's Arena and I'd hate to keep him waiting."

Bisky flushed red at the word "him". "Him" as in a guy. Two guys. Two hot guys. She drooled.

"Would you like to come back to my place for a drink?"

She smiled back at him but shook her head in a no. "I need to keep my wits about me if I'm going to whip everyone into shape tomorrow." The slight smile on her face warned of the merciless day in store for Wing and Zushi.

He clicked his tongue in disappointment, it was a regrettable to miss an opportunity with someone strong. They could have danced the night away in a fairy-tale, till midnight. Then when the clock struck twelve the magic would end and the Knave of Hearts would take off the queen's head. However the night was not a loss yet, his precious fruits were her students. Hisoka held back a smile as he thought of how enraged Illumi would be if he learned of Killua's location before him. "How are Gon and Killua doing?"

"I wouldn't know. This is a different student." Iron scrapped against the wood flooring as she pushed back in her chair. Standing to leave the said, "We should do this again, but try to control your bloodlust better next time. It spoiled the evening a bit."


	10. Chapter 10: Machi

Summary: Hisoka's creepy obsession is focused on Machi for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is Yoshihiro Togashi's baby. It's not mine.

Toy box: Machi

* * *

Like a true spider, Machi waited in her web. When her prey stepped in, her thin threads tied them up and hung them. She was too kind for his taste, though. Gurgling gasps, frantically kicking, and clawing at their necks desperately as their faces turned blue, she never left them to suffer. They didn't die of asphyxiation, with a gentle _twang_ of her thread she snapped their neck.

Hisoka loved the watching her work.

Her thread was almost as good at healing as it was at killing. She could reattach a limb as easily as she could sever it. It was rare that a skill could be used both ways. Rare was a nice perk, but more importantly, she was strong.

He loved the soft _twanging_ of her threads as it stitched wounds and as it decapitated heads. A thread pulled taunt can make a beautiful sound when plucked. Perhaps that's why he daydreamed of her pulled taunt beneath him. Gasping with pleasure, frantically kicking, and clawing at his hands as her face turned blue. He wouldn't be as kind as her, though. There would be no gentle _twang_ or a harsh _crack,_ just the awful sound of choked gasps and slapping flesh till it is all too quiet.

His body shook in a shiver of delight as he pulled out his phone. "The match is tomorrow, how about we have a date tonight?"

There was a heavy exhale causing the speaker to _crackle_. Machi said, "You're wasting my time. Get to the point or I'm hanging up."

"I want to hire you to patch me up afterward."

"Two million jenny, up front as always."

"Naturally."

"You know this is a waste of time, right? I can't heal the dead."

She could practically hear his smug smile in the answering silence.

"...I know. I'll see you after the fight."

As the call dropped, Machi scoffed at her phone. She knew he fancied himself as the most powerful, but he was just a clown, a fool. She'd seen it plenty of times in Meteor City, a child with too much talent and not enough to do that turned to violence for amusement. He would forever keep upping the ante till the day he bit off more than he can chew. Tomorrow would be that day. She'd have her money and in honor of their deal she'd patch his corpse up. No one could ever say she wasn't a woman of her word.


End file.
